EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO NARUHINA
by misael1997
Summary: Esta es la historia del hilo rojo que demuestra que a pesar de todo el hilo podra alargarse enredarse pero jamas romperse...naruto pasara nuevas aventuras junto con varios mas compañeros en la ciudad de konoha...Veamos como logro conseguir lo actual...


EPILOGO EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO NARUHINA

ERA UNA NOCHE LLUVIOSA EN LA CIUDAD LLAMADA KONOHA. 

/CASA UZUMAKI/ 

*un joven rubio se encontraba jugando videojuegos* 

¿?: tskk. Perdi!*se rasca la cabeza* rayos*tira el juego* aun no ha parado de llover y papa aun no llega a casa, quería esperar a que el llegara pero mejor le preguntare a mama sobre lo que me dijieron hoy en clases.*se dirige al piso de abajo. 

*mientras tanto en la cocina* 

Una joven con ojos de color perla y cabello negro se encontraba haciendo una comida favorita de su esposo y de su hijo.

*entra rápidamente el niño y se sienta en la mesa* 

Hinata: ya casi esta lista la cena Boruto hize tu comida favorita*sonriendo* 

Boruto se encontraba muy distraído. 

Hinata: sucuede algo Boruto *un poco preocupada*

Boruto : mama, puedo preguntarte algo?  
Hinata sin dudar rápidamente fue a sentarse junto a su hijo.

Hinata: claro Boruto dime que te sucede? 

Boruto: madre tu podrías contarme la historia del famoso hilo rojo? 

Hinata quedo sorprendida ante tal pregunta, que no se dio cuenta que su hija himawari también se habia sentado en la mesa.

Himawari: el hilo rojo? Cuentanos Mami!  
/mientras tanto en la oficina del trabajo de Naruto Uzumaki/

Naruto: listo ya termine con los papeleos ya puedo irme a casa*coje su mochila y sale corriendo de la empresa dirigiéndose a su hogar*

Naruto sube a su auto y se dirige con su familia. 

Naruto: que bien hoy acabe mas temprano y pasarme mas tiempo con mi familia*suspirando*

/mientras tanto con hinata y los demás/ 

Hinata: claro que si ahorita les contare la historia pero antes debemos alistar la mesa para en cuanto llegue su papa cenemos todos juntos.*rápidamente los 3 comenzaron a arreglar la mesa.

*naruto logra llegar a su hogar logrando abrir la puerta* 

Naruto: Estoy en casa!(pero que extraño no me recibieron hoy acaso se durmieron temprano….)*se dirige a la cocina* 

Al llegar a la cocina naruto logra abrazar a su esposa lo cual sus hij s se alegraron de verle llegar temprano. Rapidamente logra tomar asiento junto con ellos.

Naruto: porque no me salieron a visitar hoy*sube a himawari en sus piernas* 

Boruto y hima: no te escuchamos papa*risas* 

Naruto: ay mis niños*acaricia la cabeza de Boruto*"y que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara" 

Himawari: preparando la mesa porque mami nos conatara una historia mientras cenamos*sonriendo* 

Naruto un poco sorprendido logra sonrojarse un poco 

Naruto: a con que una historia*risa* es la historia mia y de mama?*algo curioso* 

Boruto: esa ya la oímos pero queremos escuchar otra, la del hilo rojo!

Naruto: el hilo rojo *risa a morir* Hinata Boruto se ha enamorado de alguien*risa* 

Hinata: awww enserio Boruto*alegre* 

Boruto: eso no es vrd!*le comienza a hacer travesuras a su padre* 

Himawari: hahahahahaha

Boruto: ya lo veras viejo! Toma esto*boom* 

Naruto: ya era broma Boruto*se detiene la risa*bueno escuchemos la historia mejor… 

Hinata: veamos dicen que existe un anciano que habita en la luna y que sale cada noche para buscar entre todas las almas aquellas que estan predestinadas a unirse en la tierra, 

Ambos críos estaban asombrados por la historia que recién empezaba a dar hinata mientras que naruto comia de su rico ramen…

Hinata: Cuando encuentra a esas personas las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan, puede tensarse o enredarse pero nunca se podrá romer, aveces puede estar mas o menos tenso pero es siempre una muestra del vinculo que existe entre ellas. Eso es todo. 

Naruto logra recordar su pasado"Nuestro hilo estuvo demasiado tenso….hina…pero al final lo logramos y estamos juntos y tener nuestra propia historia*sonriendo*

Boruto: genial ya podre hacer la tarea entonces…gracias mama*se dirige a su cuarto..

Hinata: con que era tarea….

Himawari: mami yo tengo dos preguntas…

Hinata: dime cariño…? 

Aun tu y papa tienen ese hilo? Y mi hermano y yo lo tenemos? 

Naruto se sorprendió por tales preguntas de himawari…(no cabe duda que ella es increíble…me interesa la respuesta que le dara mi hina…) 

Hinata: claro que aun lo tenemos himawari! Y si cuando sean mas grandes se darán cuenta de quien tiene la otra mitad! Pero ahora a dormir himawari….

*la noche se puso aun mas oscura los niños ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones…*

/cuarto de hinata y naruto/

Ambos se encontraban ya acostados. 

Naruto: vaya…los niños hicieron recordar todo mi pasado….

Hinata: es verdad….yo también logre recordar varias cosas…

Naruto: quien lo hubiera dicho que yo me hubiera salvado….de aquella enfermedad…que parecía que no tenia cura….

Hinata: aquí estoy naruto a tu lado alegrate…. 

Naruto comienzo a soltar lagrimas"ese respirador artificial era horrible…." Gracias por todo hinata….

Hinata: aunque tus padres nunca te abandonaron debes ser mas feliz por eso no lo crees naruto?

Naruto: *risas* doy gracias por la vida que me han otorgado….y todo comenzó desde que naci…

(un viaje al pasado ) 


End file.
